nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Contradicţii biblice
Ciudăţenii biblice De 2000 de ani Crestinismul si marile religii au cautat sa scoata in evidenta prezenta raului. Ideea este ca niciodata nu am fost lamuriti cu raspunsuri clare. Cand am incercat sa raspundem la o intrebare au reusit sa ne suceasca mintile punand ei alte 1000 noi. Privind dintr-un anumit unghi se poate spune ca stiinta si religia sunt unele dintre cele mai exponentiale surse ale raului din zilele noastre. Daca revizuim canoanele crestine vom sfarsii plini de frustrari. Mai bine incepi sa-ti pui intrebarea, care-i treaba cu Biblia? Hai sa va ridic niste intrebari la care sa incercati sa va raspundeti singuri. 1. In toate religiile ni se spune ca noi, oamenii, avem doua laturi, bine si rau. De ce a inzestrat Dumnezeu asemenea proprietati in creatia sa care este compusa dupa propria'i imagine? 2. Este scris ca Dumnezeu a creat barbatul si femeia. Asta nu inseamna ca Dumnezeu este barbat sau femeie, el insusi? Totusi, de ce in toate religiile post-diluviene din toata lumea, Dumnezeu este constant pictat ca parte barbateasca? Fac asta chiar si atunci cand din traducerea din ebraica reiese ca numele de divinitate este de gen feminin. 3. Ni se spune ca initial, omul nu a fost rau. Se spune ca a devenit in momentul savarsirii pacatului de catre Eva. De ce a creat Dumnezeu o copie a imaginii sale pentru ca apoi sa-i nege calitatile sau invataturile si-l goneste din Eden atunci cand acesta le dobandeste? 4. De ce Dumnezeu condamna propria creatie datorita unor teste pt. care nici macar nu ar fi trebuit sa existe, omul avand o natura nevinovata de la creatie? 5. Ni se spune ca parintii nostrii au pacatuit dupa ce au cazut sub influenta diavolului, Satana, dar de ce a permis Dumnezeu ca, creatia sa, sa poata ajunge in preajma "celui rau". Cine a creat sarpele? 6. De ce, nicaieri in Geneza nu se face nici un fel de referire, directa sau indirecta, la faptul ca Satana ar fi fost implicat invre-un fel si totusi biserica zugraveste povestea cu sarpele drept un emisar al Satanei sau chiar drept Satana insusi? (Laurence Gardener) 7. Daca Dumnezeu cunostea raul, inaintea creerii omului, nu reiese ca, Dumnezeu insusi a adus raul pe pamant? 8. Daca Satan are puterea de a aspira la tronul lui Dumnezeu si daca acolo sunt ierarhii de ingeri, etc.,este posibil ca Dumnezeu sa poata fi inlocuit? Ce concluzie tragem de aici? 9. Am gasit ca Dumnezeu spune o minciuna. Eva a mancat din pom, fructul interzis si n-a murit, cum i se spusese, atunci de ce acest Dumnezeu care pune atata pret pe moralitate, spune minciuni? 10. Dumnezeu ii promite lui Noe ca dupa potop nu v-a mai aduce niciodata in lume nici un fel de calamitate.... dar de atunci au fost nenumarate devastari si calamitati care insumate pot concura cu cele mai grele orgii posibile, de ce? 11. De ce a creat Dumnezeu oamenii pt. ca mai apoi sa-si inece toata creatia? Nu era mai simplu ca, dupa ce a creat omul, sa nu-l supuna la pacat? 12. Daca, dupa cum spun Biblia si preotii, dupa "pacatul" savarsit, Adam si Eva si-au dat seama ca sunt "goi", rezulta oare de aici ca Dumnezeu, Sarpele si cine se mai invartea pe acolo, purtau haine? 13. Stiind ca dupa ce Cain l-a omorat pe Abel este blestemat pana la moarte de Dumnezeu, si ii pune un semn ca nimeni sa nu-l mai omoare pe Cain, exista oare vreun semn special din care sa reiasa ca respectivul a comis un fratricid? Si in plus cine putea sa-l omoare pe Cain daca la vremea respectiva nu erau decat el si parintii lui singurele creatii ale lui Dumnezeu? 14. Stim ca atunci cand Moise l-a intalnit pe Dumnezeu, la rugul de foc, Dumnezeu ii spune profetului ca el este "Dumnezeul tatalui sau". Cum poate fi asta adevarat si ce vrea sa insemne? Mai mult de ce Moise vrea sa afle Numele lui Dumnezeu, daca "Poporul Ales", israelitii, il stiau deja? 15. Printre multele legi date de catre Dumnezeu se afla si una care interzice categoric practicarea magiei de catre cei "alesi". De ce Moise si Aron sunt lasati sa face magia cu "Toiagul si Sarpele" in fata faraonului si a preotilor? Unde incep si cand se termina exceptiile? 16. De ce primeste Isus botezul de la Ioan? De ce Fiul fara de Pacat al Domnului are nevoie sa treaca printr-un ritual rezervat pacatosilor si celor care vroiau sa se converteasca? 17. Nu exista nici un celibat in Biblie, atunci de ce a ajuns celibatul in voga in Crestinism? 18. Despre Isus: Ni s-a spus ca el este dragostea absoluta, compasiunea si iertarea! dar citim despre el ca rastoarna nervos tarabele iar revenirea sa este una plina de ucidere,ura si razbunare, de ce? (Apocalipsa) 19. In ceea ce priveste misiunea, destinul si mesajul lui Isus, de ce ar vrea Dumnezeu sa-si trimita propriul fiu, sufletul cel mai pur, intr-o asa zisa vale a mortii, pentru a invia si a-si relua statutul de care se bucura si inainte de a veni pe Pamant? Era nevoie de toate astea doar pentru a trimite un mesaj spiritual? Care ar fi scopul unei astfel de incercari? De ce se mai vorbeste despre Omnipotenta lui Dumnezeu in Testamente? 20. Daca paradisul poate fi pierdut si recastigat, ce s-ar putea face ca acest lucru sa nu se intample la infinit? 21. Nu vi se pare ciudat ca un Dumnezeu care promite ca va avea grija de oameni si nu-i va mai pedepsi niciodata cu catastrofe, intoarce spatele tuturor cataclismelor si atrocitatilor ce s-au intamplat pana in ziua de azi pe Pamant? Adevarul se afla in spatele basmelor, a mitului si a legendelor. Magii Vs. Biserica sau ba e alba, ba e neagra! Inca o contradictie?!?! Cititi in Biblie in Deuteronom, aici aflam ca este interzis cu desavarsire sa ascultam de magi, de invataturile lor, ba chiar mai mult, sa-i avem in preajma. Pedeapsa fiind capitala pentru intreaga familie in cauza. Deuteronomul 18:10 Să nu fie la tine nimeni care să-şi treacă pe fiul sau pe fiica lui prin foc, nimeni care să aibă meşteşugul de ghicitor, de cititor în stele, de vestitor al viitorului, de vrăjitor, 11 de descântător, nimeni care să întrebe pe cei ce cheamă duhurile sau dau cu ghiocul, nimeni care să întrebe pe morţi. 12 Căci oricine face aceste lucruri este o urîciune înaintea Domnului; şi din pricina acestor lucruri va izgoni Domnul, Dumnezeul tău, pe aceste neamuri dinaintea ta. Ce este un mag insa? Aveti mai jos explicatia data de DEX-ul nostru. DEX ne spune ca MAG magi m. 1) (în antichitate) Preot la popoarele orientale. 2) Persoană care prezice viitorul (după poziţia aştrilor). 3) fig. Om învăţat; persoană atotştiutoare; filozof. 4) Persoană care face vrăji; vrăjitor. 5) (în religia creştină) Rege mitic despre care se spune că ar fi venit din orient la Bethleem să se închine lui Isus Hristos, la naşterea lui. 6) fig. Persoană care duce sau aduce veşti; vestitor. /magu Bun asa. Acum sa mergem mai departe si anume la......... Matei 2:1 După ce S-a născut Isus în Betleemul din Iudea, în zilele împăratului Irod, iată că au venit nişte magi din Răsărit la Ierusalim, 2 şi au întrebat: „Unde este Împăratul de curând născut al Iudeilor? Fiindcă I-am văzut steaua în Răsărit, şi am venit să ne închinăm Lui.” Deci au aflat din stele.............. Matei 2:7 Atunci Irod a chemat în ascuns pe magi, şi a aflat întocmai de la ei vremea în care se arătase steaua. 8 Apoi i-a trimis la Betleem, şi le-a zis: „duceţi-vă de cercetaţi cu deamăruntul despre Prunc: şi când Îl veţi găsi, daţi-mi şi mie de ştire, ca să vin şi eu să mă închin Lui.” 9 După ce au ascultat pe împăratul, magii au plecat. Şi iată că steaua pe care o văzuseră în Răsărit, mergea înaintea lor, până ce a venit şi s-a oprit deasupra locului unde era Pruncul. 10 Când au văzut ei steaua, n-au mai putut de bucurie. 11 Au intrat în casă, au văzut Pruncul cu Maria, mama Lui, s-au aruncat cu faţa la pământ, şi I s-au închinat; apoi şi-au deschis vistieriile, şi I-au adus daruri: aur, tămâie şi smirnă. 12 În urmă, au fost înştiinţaţi de Dumnezeu în vis să nu mai dea pe la Irod, şi s-au întors în ţara lor pe un alt drum. 13 După ce au plecat magii, un înger al Domnului se arată în vis lui Iosif, şi-i zice: „Scoală-te, ia Pruncul şi pe mama Lui, fugi în Egipt, şi rămâi acolo până îţi voi spune eu; căci Irod are să caute Pruncul, ca să-L omoare.” 14 Iosif s-a sculat, a luat Pruncul şi pe mama lui, noaptea, şi a plecat în Egipt. Avem aici niste magi adevarati in toata regula, cititori in stele, clarvazatori, tot arsenalul. Astia de ce nu mai sunt urati in fata Domnului, ba din contra, sunt chiar folositi de Dumnezeu si se pare ca se inteleg destul de bine. De ce Dumnezeul lui Moise alunga Magii iar Dumnezeul lui Isus ii ocroteste.? Habar nu am, stiu doar ca iar am dat peste o contradictie si una destul de mare, si mai simt faptul ca prin aceasta cautare continua nu aflu decat ca totul este o mare abureala, menita sa ne tina intr-o frica absurda care sa ne controleze destinele cu un "manual" plin de contradictii si imperfectiuni, fabricat in mare graba intr-o perioada destul de tulbure. Poate prindem Apocalipsa si vom afla Adevarul Adevarat, pentru ca Apocalipsa nu inseamna nici sfarsitul lumii si nici al omului cum ni s-a bagat in cap, Apocalipsa inseamna pur si simplu REVELATIE, o revelatie a adevarului adevarat si intalnirea cu Creatorul! Adam ba moare, ba nu moare sau ping-pongul divin cu destinul omului Asta e foarte tare! Din nou, daca intrebi orice preot despre PACATUL SUPREM care, chipurile, a decis soarta omului pana in zilele noastre, ti se va raspunde clar: Daca Adam nu ar fi pacatuit (mancand din fructul oprit) noi, poate am fi fost nemuritori. Ete na! Nu te cred! De ce? Pai hai sa vedem ce zice Biblia despre aceasta situatie............. In primul rand, atunci cand Dumnezeu a creat omul (e de notat asta) a zis : Geneza 1:26 Apoi Dumnezeu a zis: „Să facem om după chipul Nostru, după asemănarea Noastră; el să stăpânească peste peştii mării, peste păsările cerului, peste vite, peste tot pământul şi peste toate târâtoarele care se mişcă pe pământ.” Geneza 2:7 Domnul Dumnezeu l-a făcut pe om din ţărâna pământului, i-a suflat în nări suflare de viaţă şi omul s-a făcut astfel un suflet viu. Deci, in prima faza, Dumnezeu & Co. au facut omul dupa chipul si asemanarea lor, dupa un studiu aprofundat si-au dat seama ca omul era singur si au hotarat sa-i faca o pereche. Si au facut astfel: Geneza 2:21 Atunci Domnul Dumnezeu a trimis un somn adânc peste om şi omul a adormit; Domnul Dumnezeu a luat una din coastele lui şi a închis carnea la locul ei. 22 Din coasta pe care o luase din om, Domnul Dumnezeu a făcut o femeie şi a adus-o la om. 23 Şi omul a zis: „Iată în sfârşit aceea care este os din oasele mele şi carne din carnea mea! Ea se va numi, femeie (ebr.: işa = femeie), pentru că a fost luată din om (ebr.: iş = bărbat).” In acesta faza, Adam este "modificat" si nu mai este "Dupa chipul si asemanarea Noastra" Ok, acum ca stim cum stau lucrurile sa trecem la partea cu nemurirea. Daca citesti cu atentie o sa ramai surpins(a) ca respectivul Dumnezeu & Co. il mint pe Adam, ce fac? DA, il mint. Stiu, o sa sara nebunii sa ma acuze de blasfemie, suport. Geneza 2:16 Domnul Dumnezeu a dat omului porunca aceasta: „Poţi să mănânci după plăcere din orice pom din grădină; 17 dar din pomul cunoştinţei binelui şi răului să nu mănânci, căci în ziua în care vei mânca din el, vei muri negreşit.” Si au mancat si NU AU MURIT. O sa spuneti ca nu au murit pe loc, dar datorita faptului ca au mancat au devenit muritori. Nu, erau creati sa moara inca de la inceput, de ce nu erau nemuritori? Pai..... Geneza 3:22 Domnul Dumnezeu a zis: „Iată că omul a ajuns ca unul din Noi, cunoscând binele şi răul. Să-l împiedicăm, deci, acum ca nu cumva să-şi întindă mâna, să ia şi din pomul vieţii, să mănânce din el şi să trăiască în veci.” Unde mai pui ca DIVINITATEA SE TEMEA de Adam si Eva "ca nu cumva să-şi întindă mâna, să ia şi din pomul vieţii, să mănânce din el şi să trăiască în veci." Oricum din punctul meu de vedere sarpele nu a mintit o sec. magaria facuta de el a fost ca le-a stricat planurile Zeilor, trageti voi concluzia daca e mincinos.... Geneza 3:3 Dar despre rodul pomului din mijlocul grădinii, Dumnezeu a zis: „Să nu mâncaţi din el şi nici să nu vă atingeţi de el, ca să nu muriţi.” 4 Atunci şarpele a zis femeii: „Hotărât, că nu veţi muri! 5 dar Dumnezeu ştie că, în ziua când veţi mânca din el, vi se vor deschide ochii şi veţi fi ca Dumnezeu, cunoscând binele şi răul”. Sarpe vorbitor si mai ales unul care nu minte?!?! Hmmm, despre ce-i cu sarpele asta bandit si ticalos, aflati mai multe din articolele scrise despre Sumerieni, Nibiru si 2012. Interesant mai este faptul ca dupa isprava cu fructul interzis, Dumnezeul respectiv nu si-a omorat creatia, ASA CUM A PROMIS, din contra, a sunat repede la cea mai tare casa de moda din Eden si..... Geneza 3:21 Domnul Dumnezeu a făcut lui Adam şi nevestei lui haine de piele şi i-a îmbrăcat cu ele. Ce sa mai, RESPECT! Sunt curios daca aveau etichete cu D&G. No Comment! OK si pana la urma de ce a mai facut Dumnezeu omul?!?!?! Care-i scopul? Foarte simplu: Geneza 2:8 Apoi Domnul Dumnezeu a sădit o grădină în Eden, spre răsărit; şi a pus acolo pe omul pe care-l întocmise. Ca sa...... Geneza 2:15 Domnul Dumnezeu a luat pe om şi l-a aşezat în grădina Edenului, ca s-o lucreze şi s-o păzească. Interesanta Biblia asta mai ales ca este compusa in MARE PARTE din scrierile lasate de Sumerieni, acum vreo 6000 de ani. Daca vreti sa aflati mai multe despre ei, cititi articolele legate de Sumerieni, Planeta X (Nibiru) si 2012 Contradictii bisericesti sau "crede si nu cerceta" Sunt botezat in religia crestin-ortodoxa, evident, nu a fost alegerea mea, eram prea mic ca sa pot sa spun: DA, accept botezul. Parerea mea este ca ar trebui sa fim lasati sa ne alegem singuri orientarile religioase si nu sa ne fie bagate cu japca in momente in care nu avem discernamant, asta daca ne lasa sa folosim liberul arbitru. Ioan a fost botezat pe la 30 de ani, Isus la fel, eu la doua luni, hmm, probabil sunt precoce. Am spus-o si am s-o repet la infinit, Pamantul a avut multi Dumnezei nu doar unul. Au fost si sunt asezati pe scara ierarhica intr-o structura bine definita. Cel putin asa spune Biblia, cel putin asa spune DUMNEZEU. De ce nu ati vazut pana acum toate aceste lucruri? foarte simplu, ati luat de bun ce a spus tata popa, ati citit printre randuri sau pur si simplu nici macar nu ati deschis cartea cartilor, free your mind people! Cu toate acestea credeti orbeste in ce va baga biserica pe gat si va lasati mintile manipulate pentru a satisface interesele clerului, ce interese?!?! ati vazut ce haine brodate cu fir de aur au, in ce masini se plimba, ce lanturi si ce cruci grele de aur si platina le atarna de gat? si cand te gandesti ca Isus era imbracat cu o camasa si intra in Ierusalim calare pe magar. L-au inventat pe Babau ca sa va inchida mintea, nu am voie sa gandesc asa pentru ca e pacat, nu am voie sa caut pentru ca e pacat si in conditiile date apare un Dumnezeu lipsit de dragoste care va face una cu pamantul sau ce spun eu aici, una cu focul, cu smoala, cu furcile. Lasati deoparte lozinca "crede si nu cerceta" si descoperiti invataturile celor trimisi de catre "divinitatea absoluta" , urmati sfaturile date, "cauta si vei gasi", "bate si ti se v-a deschide". Isus nu a spus cauta in BIBLIE, pt. ca pe vremea aceea Biblia nu exista. Isus a zis cauta si vei gasi in lume si in tine. In orice caz, Isus nu a fost un trimis, el a fost Fiul Domnului, dar asta este o alta poveste, pe care o vom depana cu alta ocazie. Stim foarte bine ca omul este compus din materie si energie (suflet), trupul este o masina de care ne folosim pentru a duce la bun sfarsit "menirea" noastra. Este foarte clar ca nu murim, doar ne intoarcem la forma reala, cea de energie . "Viata" nu este altceva decat un "tranzit" sau "filtru" spre o alta forma a existentei, cea reala. Ce incerc eu sa fac cu acest articol? Hmmm sa zicem ca nu doresc decat sa va fac sa va intrebati, intrebandu-va o sa cautati raspunsuri, cine stie?!?! poate le si gasiti. Dumnezeu da, dar nu baga si in buzunare. Daca am reusit sa va pun pe ganduri atunci e OK. Sa-I dam bataie. 1. Biserica Monoteista sau nu?!?!?! Hai sa lamurim o contradictie. Daca intrebi orice preot daca Dumnezeu a fost singur cand a creeat Pamantul iti v-a raspunde raspicat DA. Sa luam Geneza: Geneza 1:1 La inceput, Dumnezeu a facut cerurile si pamantul. Geneza 1:2 Pamantul era pustiu si gol; peste fata adancului de ape era intuneric si Duhul lui Dumnezeu se misca pe deasupra apelor. Geneza 1:3 Dumnezeu a zis: "Sa fie lumina!" Si a fost lumina. OK, daca intrebi orice preot crestin, daca Dumnezeu mai era cu "cineva" cand a "facut" Pamantul iti va raspunde ca era singur. Eu i-am intrebat de ce scrie asa in Geneza: Geneza 1:26 Apoi Dumnezeu a zis: "Sa facem om dupa chipul Nostru, dupa asemanarea Noastra; el sa stapaneasca peste pestii marii, peste pasarile cerului, peste vite, peste tot pamantul si peste toate taratoarele care se misca pe pamant." La versetul asta mi s-a raspuns ca de fapt este un superlativ o formula de preamarire pe care o foloseau si regii nostrii si ca nu e nimic relevant din versetul asta. Asa ca m-am calmat si am mers mai departe la........ Geneza 3:22 Domnul Dumnezeu a zis: "Iata ca omul a ajuns ca unul din Noi, cunoscand binele si raul. Sa-l impiedicam, deci, acum ca nu cumva sa-si intinda mana, sa ia si din pomul vietii, sa manance din el si sa traiasca in veci." Aici s-a facut liniste.....trebuie sa fi tampit sa spui ca Dumnezeu era senil si ca vorbea singur. In versetul acesta se foloseste clar o formula de adresare, logic, "cuiva". Dar cui? daca era totusi SINGUR? asta ne spune tot Biblia in Apocalipsa CAP.4. Privelistea cereasca. Tronul lui Dumnezeu cu douazeci si patru de batrani si cu patru heruvimi. Apocalipsa 4:1 Dupa aceste lucruri, m-am uitat, si iata ca o usa era deschisa in cer. Glasul cel dintai, pe care-l auzisem ca sunetul unei trambite, si care vorbea cu mine, mi-a zis: "Suie-te aici, si-ti voi arata ce are sa se intample dupa aceste lucruri!" Apocalipsa 4:2 Numaidecat am fost rapit in Duhul. Si iata ca in cer era pus un scaun de domnie, si pe scaunul acesta de domnie sedea Cineva. Apocalipsa 4:4 Imprejurul scaunului de domnie stateau douazeci si patru de scaune de domnie; si pe aceste scaune de domnie stateau douazeci si patru de batrani, imbracati in haine albe; si pe capete aveau cununi din aur. Apocalipsa 4:6 In fata scaunului de domnie, mai este un fel de mare de sticla, asemenea cu cristalul. In mijlocul scaunului de domnie si imprejurul scaunului de domnie stau patru fapturi vii, pline cu ochi pe dinainte si pe dinapoi. Marea aia de sticla poate fi ecranul unui televizor...... Apocalipsa 4:4 Imprejurul scaunului de domnie stateau douazeci si patru de scaune de domnie; si pe aceste scaune de domnie stateau douazeci si patru de batrani, imbracati in haine albe; si pe capete aveau cununi din aur. Apocalipsa 5:11 M-am uitat, si imprejurul scaunului de domnie, in jurul fapturilor vii si in jurul batranilor am auzit glasul multor ingeri. Numarul lor era de zece mii de ori zece mii si mii de mii. Daca ar fi fost sfinti din istoria Pamantului sigur ar fi fost recunoscuti de Ioan, dar nu erau dintre cei care au existat de-a lungul istoriri Pamantului, erau dinaintea FACERII sau a GENEZEI. Dar asta nu-i nimic in comparatie cu textele de mai jos. Daca si dupa aceste marturii clare, mai imi spune cineva ca Dumnezeu a fost singur cand a creat Pamantul si omul, ma las de cautat si ma apuc de agricultura :)..... Geneza 6:1 Cand au inceput oamenii sa se inmulteasca pe fata pamantului si li s-au nascut fete, Geneza 6:2 FIII lui Dumnezeu au vazut ca fetele oamenilor erau frumoase; si din toate si-au luat de neveste pe acelea pe care si le-au ales. Fara comentarii..... Dumnezeul lui Adam si al Evei a venit pentru a-si "planta" creatia. Poti vedea in Geneza faptul ca Adam si Eva fac doi copii Abel si Cain, Cain il omoara pe Abel pentru ca .... Geneza 4:16 Apoi, Cain a iesit din Fata Domnului si a locuit in tara Nod, la rasarit de Eden. Geneza 4:17 Cain s-a impreunat cu nevasta-sa (nevasta care?!?! cum Egiptenii au fost aici inaintea lui Adam, sunt documente care atesta clar acest fapt, asa si alte neamuri au fost aici inaintea lui Adam "plantati" de diferiti Dumnezei); ea a ramas insarcinata si a nascut pe Enoh. El a inceput apoi sa zideasca o cetate si a pus acestei cetati numele fiului sau, Enoh. sau... Iov 38:4 Unde erai tu cand am intemeiat pamantul? Spune, daca ai pricepere. Iov 38:5 Cine i-a Hotarat masurile, stii? Sau cine a intins franghia de masurat peste el? Iov 38:6 Pe ce Sunt sprijinite temeliile lui? Sau cine i-a pus piatra din capul unghiului, Iov 38:7 atunci cand stelele diminetii izbucneau in cantari de bucurie, si cand toti fiii lui Dumnezeu scoteau strigate de veselie? Cred ca sunt destule dovezi momentan. Greseala de tipar sau modificare cu buna stiinta Daca luam zicala fa ce zice popa si nu ce face el, ar trebui sa ne facem ca nu vedem aceasta modificare, cum nu am ochelari de cal nu pot sari peste aceasta "mica" (care de fapt este IMENSA) modificare. Biblia spune, biserica nu face………… Apocalipsa 22:18,19 18 Marturisesc oricui aude cuvintele proorociei din cartea aceasta cã, dacã va adãuga cineva ceva la ele, Dumnezeu îi va adãuga urgiile scrise în cartea aceasta. 19 Si dacã scoate cineva ceva din cuvintele cãrtii acestei proorocii, îi va scoate Dumnezeu partea lui de la pomul vietii si din cetatea Sfântã, scrise în cartea aceasta.” Buuuuun, luati orice Biblie versiune 1990-2008 si mergeti la: Isaia 14: 12,13,14 O sa gasiti asta: 12. Cum ai cazut tu din ceruri, stea stralucitoare, fecior al diminetii! Cum ai fost aruncat la pamant, tu, biruitor de neamuri. 13. Tu care ziceai în cugetul tău: "Ridica-mă-voi în ceruri şi mai presus de stelele Dumnezeului celui puternic voi aşeza jilţul meu! În muntele cel sfânt voi pune sălaşul meu, în fundurile laturei celei de miazănoapte. 14. Sui-ma-voi deasupra norilor si asemenea cu Cel Prea Inalt voi fi> Perfect! Acum nu crede si CERCETEAZA!!! Ia orice biblie de la 1900 in jos si vei gasi la acelasi capitol asta: Isaia 14: 12,13,14 12 Cum ai cãzut din cer, Luceafãr strãlucitor, fiu al zorilor! Cum ai fost doborît la pãmânt, tu, biruitorul neamurilor! 13 Tu ziceai în inima ta: „Mã voi sui în cer, îmi voi ridica scaunul de domnie mai presus de stelele lui Dumnezeu; voi sedea pe muntele adunãrii dumnezeilor, la capãtul miazãnoaptei; 14 mã voi sui pe vârful norilor, voi fi ca Cel Prea Înalt.” Daca voua vi se pare ceva identic ma las batut. Dar oare de ce sa modifice biserica un "amarat" de capitol?!?! Va spun eu de ce…. 13 cel nou… 13. Tu care ziceai în cugetul tău: "Ridica-mă-voi în ceruri şi mai presus de stelele Dumnezeului celui puternic voi aşeza jilţul meu! În muntele cel sfânt voi pune sălaşul meu, în fundurile laturei celei de miazănoapte. 13 cel vechi… 13 Tu ziceai în inima ta: „Mã voi sui în cer, îmi voi ridica scaunul de domnie mai presus de stelele lui Dumnezeu; voi sedea pe muntele adunãrii dumnezeilor, la capãtul miazãnoaptei; Nimic deosebit?!?!?! Ba da, este o mare diferenta ciudata "muntele adunãrii dumnezeilor" si iar ascundem dovada ca Dumnezeu nu era SINGUR, erau mai multi si dominau, cercetau, verificau, invatau, manipulau prin toata lumea, creatia lor, pe noi, oamenii. ------ Top 10 mistere ale Bibliei right|300px Biblia! Exista oare in cunoasterea umana vreun obiect, vreun loc sau o persoana despre care sa se poata dezbate, acuza si povesti mai mult decat despre Biblie? Cu siguranta putine lucruri din cultura omeneasca pot egala Scripturile cand vine vorba despre istorie, legende si controverse. Biblia este un izvor de cunoastere, este piatra de temelie a crestinatatii si cartea de capatai a peste un miliard de credinciosi din toata lumea. Dar, in acelasi timp, traducerea sa din ebraica, aramaica si greaca vecche, limbajul incifrat, pasajele lipsa si modul tainic in care este scrisa, inconjoara de mister o suita de subiecte si episoade cu "atingere" divina. Zece dintre acestea se disting prin mistificarea tesuta in jurul lor. 10. SFANTUL GRAAL right|300px Misterul: Unde este Sfantul Graal? Potrivit mitologiei crestine, Sfantul Graal a fost amfora, vasul sau cupa folosita de catre Iisus la Cina cea de Taina, recipient despre care se spune ca ar poseda puteri miraculoase. Exista o legenda care vorbeste despre Iosif din Arimateea, un apropiat al lui Iisus si cel care i-a ingropat trupul lipsit de viata, cel care a intrat in posesia Graalului dupa ce o aparitie chiar a Mantuitorului i l-ar fi inmanat. Iosif ar fi luat vasul si le-ar fi cerut apostolilor sai sa il transporte pe teritoriul Britaniei. Credinta in Graal si interesul fata de posibilele locuri unde s-ar putea afla nu au palit niciodata. S-a presupus, de-a lungul timpului, ca el ar fi in posesia mai multor grupuri. Cele mai multe suspiciuni in acest sens le-au trezit Cavalerii Templieri, probabil pentru ca acestia se aflau la apogeul influentei lor in perioada in care povestile despre Graal au inceput sa circule. Exista, in unele biserici, cupe asupra carora cade banuiala ca ar fi, fiecare, Graalul. Un astfel de exemplu este cel al Catedralei Sfanta Maria din Valencia, al carei Sfant Potir se crede ca ar fi fost transportat de Sfantul Petru la Roma in primul secol, si apoi in Huesca, Spania, de catre Sfantul Laurentiu, in secolul III. Potirul din Valencia prezinta unele caracteristici pentru care s-ar califica in pozitia de adevarat Graal, originile lui fiind aproximate intre secolul IV i.Ch. si sec I d.Ch., undeva in Orientul Mijlociu. Alte istorii sustin ideea ca Graalul ar fi ingropat sub Capela Roslin sau zace adanc in pivnitele Turnului Sfantului Mihail, de pe dealul Glastonbury, Marea Britanie. In acelasi timp, unele izvoare avanseaza ideea ca membrii secreti ai unei linii de sange oculte protejeaza Graalul. Totusi, poate cea mai sumbra suspiciune care planeaza in jurul acestei idei, nascuta de la forma latina a termenului "San Graal" - "Sang real", adica "sange regal", vizeaza existenta unor posibili urmasi ai lui Iisus Hristos, urmasi pe care i-ar mentiona chiar unele din numeroase scripturi apocrife (scripturi scrise in acelasi timp sau chiar mai devreme decat cele biblice, dar care nu au intrat in alcatuirea Bibliei). Dar aceasta ramane, pana la probe elocvente, doar o nascocire de impact a unui best-seller contemporan. 9. CHIVOTUL LEGAMANTULUI right|300px Misterul: Unde este Chivotul Legamantului? Chivotul Legii, cum se mai numeste artefactul mentionat in capitolul Exodului din Biblie, reprezinta cea mai importanta comoara a "Poporului Ales". Pentru israeliti, el constituia cel mai sacru obiect de pe Pamant, creat de Dumnezeu Insusi, prin intermediul lui Moise, pe Muntele Sinai. Chivotul era un cufar masiv, poleit cu aur, lung de 118 centimetri, inalt si lat de 78 centimetri, cu o pereche de manere din lemn de o parte si de cealalta si cu doi heruvimi din aur dispusi fata in fata, cu aripile intinse, deasupra capacului. Cufarul trebuia sa adaposteasca relicvele sacre, printre care cele doua table de piatra pe care erau scrise Cele Zece Porunci si un vas cu mana din cer, care cazuse spre hrana evreilor in pustie, dupa ce trecusera Marea Rosie, cand au fost eliberati din robia Egiptului. Ierusalimul, capitala regatului israelian si casa Templului lui Solomon, era si locul in care era gazduit Chivotul Legamantului. In 607 i.Hr orasul a fost jefuit de catre babilonieni, sute de mii de evrei fiind ucisi. 70 de ani mai tarziu, cand israelitii s-au intors in cetate, Chivotul disparuse. De atunci, nu se stie sigur ce s-a intamplat cu acesta relicva nepretuita, iar diferitele zvonuri au fost alimentate numai de speculatii. Dintre acestea, cea mai raspandita este cea conform careia Chivotul ar fi fost ascuns de catre israeliti inainte de a fugi din oras, odata cu ocupatia babilonienilor. Locatiile posibile se spune ca ar fi Muntele Nebo din Egipt sau Etiopia. Intrebarea este, insa, daca chivotul fusese ascuns de catre israeliti, de ce acestia nu l-au recuperat cand s-au intors sa-si reconstruiasca orasul?In ciuda lipsei unor dovezi istorice, credinta ortodocsilor etiopieni in Chivotul din Aksum continua sa fie puternica. Conform legendei, in imensul sit funerar al regilor de la Aksum a fost ascuns Chivotul Legii, comoara cea mai de pret a Israelului. Vechi de peste 1.700 de ani si inalt de 24 de metri, Obeliscul din Aksum, in care se presupune ca se afla Chivotul, cantareste nu mai putin de 100 de tone. Misterul ridicarii absolut incredibile a obeliscului i-a facut pe multi sa lanseze fel de fel de teorii, care mai de care mai fantasmagorice. Insa, nici pana in ziua de azi, arhelogii nu au putut explora in intregime labirintul subteran aflat sub colosul de granit. Pe langa acestea, oamenii de stiinta din zilele noastre nu au reusit sa isi explice de ce labirintul subteran e pazit atit de strasnic de capcane mortale pentru oricine incearca sa exploreze tunelurile. Unii cred ca chivotul a fost distrus de catre babilonieni, in timp ce credinta altora este ca insusi Dumnezeu a ascuns chivotul printr-o interventie divina si ca artefactul va fi gasit doar de catre cei drepti. Dat fiind ca nu exista nicio mentiune despre distrugerea acestuia, oamenii nu au incetat nici pana astazi sa-l caute si sa incerce dezlegarea marelui mister. 8. SODOMA SI GOMORA right|300px Misterul: Au fost orase reale? Si daca da, unde se se aflau? Pentru pacatele si murdaria morala a locuitorilor lor, Sodoma, Gomora, Adma si Zeboim au fost distruse prin "foc si pucioasa venita de la Dumnezeu din ceruri" (Geneza 19:24-25). In crestinism si in islam, numele celor doua orase au devenit sinonime cu pacatul total, impardonabil, iar caderea lor se confunda cu manifestarea proverbiala a maniei Domnului. Totusi, existenta istorica a Sodomei si a Gomorei este, inca, un subiect de dezbatere in radul arheologilor. Biblia le indica amplasarea undeva in apropierea Marii Moarte. Posibili candidati devin, in aceasta situatie, siturile descoperite sau vizitate de arheologii Walter E. Rast si R Thomas Schaub in 1973, intre care se numara si Bab edh-Dhra, excavat in 1965 de catre arheologul Paul Lapp. Alte posibilitati includ regiunile Numeira, es-Safi, Feifeh si Khanazir, care au fost si ele vizitate de Schaub si Rast. Toate aceste situri se afla in apropierea Marii Moarte, prezinta urme de arsuri si de sulf pe multe din pietre si sunt caracterizate, se pare, de o incetare subita a popularii catre finalul Epocii timpurii a Bronzului. La sud de Marea Moarta se afla un munte cunoscut ca Muntele Sodoma. Amplasarea celor cinci orase despre care se spune ca au fost distruse odata cu Sodoma si Gomora a fost stabilita prin realizarea unor harti cu ajutorul satelitilor, prin identificarea formelor geometrice, in special rectangulare. Peretii oraselor descoperite in aceste locuri si casele dintre ei au dimensiuni substantiale, indicand faptul ca oameni de mare statura au populat candva aceste locuri. Chiar si urmele unui ziggurat (piramida in scari) au fost gasite,alaturi de forme similare ca forma Sfinxului din Egipt se afla in regiune. S-au gasit aici sute de formatiuni sulfuroase, pietre compuse din pura pudra de sulf. Supuse testelor celor mai mari experti vulcanologi, s-a confirmat ca nicaieri in alta parte a lumii, chiar in preajma vulcanilor activi, nu s-au mai gasit pietre de asemenea compozitie. 7. GRADINA EDENULUI right|300px Misterul: Unde se afla Gradina Edenului? In timp ce majoritatea teologilor si initiatilor "biblici" considera ca pasajul care istoriseste despre Gradina Edenului este, cel mai probabil, simbolic, altii sunt de parere ca locul a existat intr-adevar, chiar aici, pe Pamant. Mai mult, Biblia ar oferi unele indicii destul de clare cu referire la locatia sa exacta. Aceasta convingere a condus la organizarea multor incercari de a localiza Gradina. Povestea creatiei din Geneza mentioneaza amplasarea geografica atat a Edenului, gradina celor patru rauri biblice (Pison, Gihon, Tigru si Eufrat), cat si a celor trei regiuni biblice ( Havila, Asiria si Kush). Exista ipoteze ce indica pozitia Edenului fie in zona izvoarelor raurilor Tigru si Eufrat, la nord de Mesopotamia, fie in Iraq, in Africa, ori in Golful Persic. In timp ce adevarata locatie ramane un mister, exista un amanunt fascinant al povestii: Etiopia este mentionata ca fiind in apropierea sau imprejmuind Gradina Edenului in Geneza 2:13 ( "Si numele celui de-al doilea rau este Gehon, acelasi care a urzit taramul Etiopiei"). Inca din 1974, paleontologii au excavat prin sase milioane de ani de viata si au conchis ca Etiopia poate fi declarata locatia stiintifica a originilor umane, o adevarata Gradina a Edenului, din perspectiva Stiintei. 6. CODURILE BIBLICE right|300px Misterul: Biblia pare sa contina mesaje incifrate; este o coincidenta? "Iar tu Daniele, tine ascunse cuvintele si pecetluieste cartea pana la sfarsitul lumii", Daniel, 12:4. Cercetarile unor oameni de stiinta au confirmat, in ultimii ani, o ipoteza care sustinea ca in Biblie exista inclus, pe langa indrumarile spirituale evidente, si un anumit cod secret care poate dezvalui evenimente care au avut si vor avea loc cu mii de ani dupa scrierea Bibliei. Codul biblic a fost descoperit in Vechiul Testament din versiunea originala a Bibliei, scrisa in limba ebraica. Autorul acestei descoperiri este dr. Eliyahu Rips, unul dintre cei mai mari experti din lume in teoria grupurilor, aflata la baza fizicii cuantice. Descoperirea lui Rips a fost confirmata de matematicieni de renume de la Harvard, Yale si Universitatea Ebraica. La 1 septembrie 1994, prim-ministrul israelian Ytzhak Rabin era avertizat printr-o scrisoare a unui matematician evreu ca numele sau a fost decodificat din textul Bibliei, alaturi de sintagma "criminal va asasina". Mesajul a fost ignorat. La 4 noiembrie 1995, Rabin a fost ucis cu un glont in spate de catre un individ care se credea investit cu o misiune divina. Este vorba despre o asasinare codificata in Biblie cu peste 2000 de ani in urma? In urma evenimentului, o intreaga serie de alte episoade descifrate explicit din Biblie s-au adeverit. Teoria lui Rips despre codul biblic considera Biblia ca o gigantica grila de cuvinte incrucisate. Pentru a gasi codul, Rips a eliminat toate spatiile dintre cuvinte si a transformat intreaga Biblie originala intr-un sir continuu de litere, cuprinzand 304.805 caractere. Informatiile sunt obtinute prin selectarea fiecarei a N-a litera, unde N are o valoare precisa si corespunzator aleasa. Un exemplu simplu ar fi urmatorul: avem propozitia "Cum sa obtii date", pe care o compactam si ea devine "cumsaobtiidate", din care vom selecta, incepand cu prima, fiecare a cincea litera - "CumsaObtiiDate" si rezulta astfel cuvantul "cod"". Cu ajutorul unui calculator, sunt cautate in aceasta matrice formata de textul biblic adus in forma descrisa mai sus, cuvinte si fraze ascunse de condurile de intervale. Se incepe de la prima litera a Bibliei si se cauta pentru fiecare secventa de intervale posibila cuvintele solicitate, descifrate cu intervale de una, doua, trei litere etc., pana la cateva mii. Apoi se repeta aceeasi operatie de cautare incepand de la cea de-a doua litera si continuand astfel pana la ultima litera a Bibliei. Reply With Quote 05-13-2010 08:17 PM #2 Redstorm Power User Join Date Oct 2008 Location TM Posts 572 Thanks 12 Thanked 119 Times in 70 Posts 5. TRIBURILE PIERDUTE right|300px Misterul: Ce s-a intamplat cu Cele Zece Triburi Pierdute ale Lui Israel? Inca de cand asirienii au exilat triburile pierdute ale lui Israel, in secolul VIII i.Chr., misterul continuarii vietii lor din acel moment s-a adancit cu timpul, fara a se fi elucidat vreodata. Unde s-au dus? Sunt legitime declaratiile unor grupuri contemporane, care pretind ca descind direct din Triburile Pierdute? Cu mai bine de 2.700 de ani in urma, asirienii au exilat cele zece triburi din Regatul lui Israel. In anii 722-721 i.Ch., Cele Zece Triburi care compuneau Regatul nordic al Israelului au disparut. Cucerite de regele asirian Shalmaneser V, au fost exilate catre Mesopotamia superioara si Medes, Siria si Iraq din zilele noastre. Cele Zece Triburi nu au mai fost vazute de atunci. Sau nu e chiar asa? Iacob, fiul Patriarhului Abraham, a fost redenumit Israel atunci cand Dumnezeu i s-a revelat in timp ce acesta parasea Padn-Aram, si l-a binecuvantat. Iacob a avut 12 fii, dintre care fiecare a devenit tatal cate unuia dintre cele douasprezece triburi ale lui Israel: Reuven, Shimon, Levi, Yehuda, Issachar, Zevulun, Dan, Naphtali, Gad, Asher, Joseph, Benjamin. In Tara lui Canaan, fiecare dintre cele 12 triburi israelite a intemeiat cate o regiune diferita de o parte si de cealalta a Raului Iordan. Dupa o perioada mai indelungata, o monarhie a fost stabilita, dar odata cu moartea Regelui Solomon, statul a fost divizat in doua. Triburile s-au despartit pe linii politice si teritoriale, cu Judah si Benjamin in sud, loiali casei Davidiene, si restul triburilor in nord, conduse prin succesiune monarhica. Triburile sudice constituie radacinile istorice ale celor mai multi evrei asa cum sunt ei cunoscuti astazi. Iar cele Zece Triburi ale Regatului Nordic? Se pare ca au fost eliminate pentru eternitate. Dar profetul Ezekiel a visat la un viitor diferit: "Ii voi lua pe fii lui Israel si ii voi aduna de o parte si aduce pe pamantul lor. Si nu vor mai fi impartiti in doua regate". Peste secole si continente, cuvintele profetice au sadit in sufletele evreilor ideea ca cei din aceeasi semintie vor fi readusi laolalta si vor reconstrui regatul Domnului. Dar intai, cele Zece Triburi Pierdute trebuie sa fie gasite. Exista unele izvoare care atesta ca urmasi ai acestor triburi ar fi fost gasiti in Persia si in peninsula Araba de catre Benjamin din Tudela, fiul lui Jonah, care in 1165 s-a angajat intr-un periplu prin lume, vizitand cu predilectie comunitatile evreiesti. Totusi, raman numai presupuneri. 4. FARAONUL EXODULUI right|300px Misterul: Cine a fost faraonul Exodului? Este limpede ca acest atribut ii apartine faraonului care stapanea Egiptul Antic in perioada cand Moise a despartit apele Marii Rosii si si-a condus poporul catre libertate, in ceea ce a ramas cunoscut drept Exodul. Dar cine anume a fost acest faraon, dat fiind faptul ca in acest episod din Biblie nu i se atribuie o identitate concreta? In mod logic, pare relativ usor de dedus, facand o paralela intre momentul Exodului si faraonul Egiptului de la acea vreme. Insa si asupra Exodului planeaza dispute privind data exacta a evenimentului biblic. Cercetatorii au conchis, descifrand incadrarea cronologica sugerata in Regi 6:1, ca Scripturile ar avansa anul 1445 i.Chr. ca an al Exodului. Daca informatia este corecta, acesta s-a intamplat in cel de-al treilea an de domnie al faraonului Amenhotep al II-lea. Totusi, conform unor informatii suplimentare din Vechiul Testament, reiese ca predecesorul lui Amenhotep, Thutmose al III-lea ar fi singurul faraon din intervalul cronologic specificat in Regi 6:1 care ar fi stapanit suficient de mult (54 de ani) incat sa fie pe tron in momentul plecarii lui Moise si sa moara la scurt timp dupa intoarcerea acestuia in Egipt. Aceasta ar insemna ca Thutmose III sa fie faraonul Opresiunii, iar Amenhotep II faraonul Exodului. Cea mai comuna imagine inchipuita in cultura populara este cea a lui Ramses cel Mare, ca fiind faraonul mentionat in Vechiul Testament, desi nu esta dovezi documentare sau arheologice ca acesta ar fi avut de a face cu Molimele Egiptului sau ca i-ar fi urmarit pe sclavii evrei in timp ce fugeau din Egipt. Ar mai plana o oarecare banuiala si asupra lui Merneptah, in forma unui poem al asa-numitului Israel Stale: "Israel a fost sters de pe fata pamantului...semintia lui nu mai exista". Totusi, nu se poate spune ca reiese din aceasta fraza vreo evidenta care sa sustina ferm identitatea unui anume faraon in pozitia celui din timpul Exodului. 3. ARCA LUI NOE right|300px Misterul: Unde este Arca lui Noe? Cel tarziu din vremea lui Eusebiu din Cezareea ( 275 - 339 d.Hr.), episcop in Palestina, teolog, apologet si istoric al Bisericii crestine, pana in zilele noastre, ramasitele fizice ale Arcei lui Noe au facut subiectul fascinatiei si cautarea lor un important domeniu de activitate atat pentru crestini, cat si pentru evrei si musulmani. Pana recent, in ciuda oricaror pretinse observari si expeditii, nicio dovada fizica a arcei nu a putut fi descoperita. Aceasta cautare a primit stigma de "vanatoare de vrajitoare" din partea catorva arheologi. Cautatorii arcei au avut putine indicii care sa-i ghideze spre artefact, dincolo de mentiunea din Geneza a "muntilor din Ararat". Pana la inceputul secolului XXI, doua candidate principale pentru explorare au iesit la suprafata: asa-numita anomalie Ararat, in apropierea varfului muntelui Ararat ( denumita "anomalie" deoarece era pana recent doar o imagine aeriana si din satelit care arata ca o zona innegrita a zapezilor si a ghetii de pe varf) si situl de la Durupinar, in apropierea de Dogubayazit, la 29 kilometri sud de Marele varf Ararat. Totusi, de curand, un grup de exploratori chinezi si turci aflati in cautarea relicvelor biblice a anuntat ca este posibil sa fi descoperit Arca lui Noe, la altitudinea de 4.000 de metri, pe Muntele Ararat din Turcia. Echipa sustine ca a colectat specimene din lemn dintr-o structura de pe Muntele Ararat, aflat in estul Turciei, carora datarea cu radiocarbon le-a stabilit originile in urma cu 4.800 de ani, o perioada ce coincide cu cea in care se crede ca a avut loc Potopul lui Noe. "Nu suntem 100% siguri ca este vorba despre Arca dar, in proportie de 99,9%, despre ea este vorba", a declarat Yeung Wing-Cheung, un realizator de documentare din Hong Kong si membru al echipei de 15 oameni aflata pe urmele Arcei lui Noe. Structura descoperita de parteneriatul chinezo-turc avea cateva compartimente, dintre care unele contineau custi din lemn, in care se crede ca erau tinute animalele. Oficialii locali turci vor solicita guvernului de la Ankara sa aplice pentru statutul de Patrimoniu International UNESCO, astfel incat situl recent descoperit sa fie protejat in timp ce sapaturile arheologice vor fi performate in jurul sau. Conform povestii biblice cuprinsa in Vechiul Testament, Dumnezeu a decis sa reverse un potop asupra Pamantului dupa ce a vazut cat era de decazut si i-a spus lui Noe sa construiasca o arca, unde sa ofere adapost cate unei perechi din fiecare specie de animal. Dupa ce apele potopului s-au retras, spune Biblia, arca a ramas incremenita pe un munte. Multi cred ca Muntele Ararat, cel mai inalt punct din regiunea in care se afla, este locul unde Arca lui Noe si ocupantii sai au revenit pe sol. 2. SARPELE ISPITITOR right|300px Mister: Cum aratau animalele inaintea Pacatului Originar? Dar omul? "Zis-a Domnul Dumnezeu catre sarpe: "Pentru ca ai facut aceasta, blestemat sa fii intre toate animalele si intre toate fiarele campului; pe pantecele tau sa te tarasti si tarana sa mananci in toate zilele vietii tale!" (Geneza, 3:14). Fragmentul "pe pantacele tau sa te tarasti", rostit ca o pedeapsa din partea Creatorului, face destul de evident faptul ca inaintea acestei osande, sarpele, asa cum il stim astazi, arata altfel sau, cel putin, dispunea de un alt mijloc de locomotie. Care sa fi fost acesta? Avea oare sarpele aripi si zbura, inainte sa fie condamnat la o viata de taratoare, sau macar niste membre cu ajutorul carora se deplasa pe pamant, asemenea soparlelor? Date fiind forma si dimensiunile serpilor, indiferent de specia lor de provenienta, este destul de greu de imaginat ca ar fi avut aripi sau chiar picioare. In cel mai bun caz, puteau arata ca niste miriapozi, dar cu siguranta nici aceasta caracteristica locomotorie nu le-ar fi inlesnit intr-un mod deosebit deplasarea, astfel incat privarea de zecile de picioruse sa vina ca o damnare. 1. FUGA LUI CAIN right|300px Misterul: Mai existau si alti oameni pe Pamant in afara de Adam, Eva, Cain si Abel? Cine i-a facut? "De ma izgonesti acum din pamantul acesta, ma voi ascunde de la fata Ta si voi fi zbuciumat si fugar pe pamant, si oricine ma va intalni ma va ucide. Si i-a zis Domnul Dumnezeu: "Nu asa, ci tot cel ce va ucide pe Cain inseptit se va pedepsi". Si a pus Domnul Dumnezeu semn lui Cain, ca tot cel care il va intalni sa nu-l omoare. Si s-a dus Cain de la fata lui Dumnezeu si a locuit in tinutul Nod, la rasarit de Eden. Dupa aceea a cunoscut Cain pe femeia sa si ea, zamislind, a nascut pe Enoh. Iar lui Enoh i s-a nascut Irad", Geneza (4:14-18). Prima parte a acestei insiruiri de versete doar ridica intrebari si lasa loc de speculatii. O analiza foarte riguroasa poate genera o dezbatere pornind de la sintagmele "oricine ma va intalni" si "tot cel ce va ucide pe Cain", in conditiile in care Adam, Eva si Cain erau singurii oameni de pe Pamant, deducand din informatiile biblice de pana la acel moment. Dar, cu destula indulgenta, se poate considera ca atat Dumnezeu cat si Cain faceau referire la Adam, Eva si animalele de pe Pamant prin cuvantul "oricine", chiar daca pare nefiresc. Dar faptul ca, plecand dupa ce l-a ucis pe Abel, Cain s-a dus in tinutul Nod, despre a carui construire de catre Dumnezeu nu se mentioneaza nimic in prealabil, iar acolo si-a gasit pereche o femeie, cu care a avut un fiu care, la randul lui, a devenit parinte, pune la indoiala foarte multe premise originare. Atat tinutul Nod, care nu avea de ce sa fie catalogat astfel daca nu era populat si deci format de cineva, cat si sotia lui Cain sunt doua elemente extrem de controversate, care, oricum ar fi interpretate, avanseaza ideea ca in afara perechii originare, Adam si Eva, care i-au zamislit pe Cain si Abel, mai existau oameni, despre a caror existenta nu se mentioneaza nimic in versetele de inceput, din Geneza. Chiar daca ar fi sa acceptam ideea ca acestia erau tot copii ai lui Adam si ai Evei, incrucisarea lui Cain cu o femeie ar fi insemnat legatura cosangvinica cu nici mai mult nici mai putin decat sora lui. Nu stim nimic despre femeia cu care a avut copii Cain, insa un episod incestuos, fara nicio mustrare sau pedeapsa divina ulterioara - cel putin mentionata in Biblie - este prezentat foarte explicit in Vechiul Testament. Dupa episodul Sodoma si Gomora, singurul drept credincios si supravietuitor este Lot si cele doua fiice ale sale. Imediat dupa distrugerea celor doua orase: "Apoi a ieşit Lot din Ţoar şi sa aşezat în munte, împreună cu cele două fete ale sale, căci se temea să locuiască în Ţoar, şi a locuit într-o peşteră, împreună cu cele două fete ale sale. Atunci a zis fata cea mai mare către cea mai mică: "Tatăl nostru e bătrân şi nu-i nimeni în ţinutul acesta, care să intre la noi, cum e obiceiul pământului. Haidem dar să îmbătăm pe tatăl nostru cu vin şi să ne culcăm cu el şi să ne ridicăm urmaşi dintr-însul!" Şi au îmbătat pe tatăl lor cu vin în noaptea aceea; şi în noaptea aceea, intrând fata cea mai în vârstă, a dormit cu tatăl ei şi acesta n-a simţit când s-a culcat şi când s-a sculat ea. Iar a doua zi a zis cea mai în vârstă către cea mai tânără: "Iată, eu am dormit astă-noapte cu tatăl meu; să-l îmbătăm cu vin şi în noaptea aceasta şi să intri şi tu să dormi cu el ca să ne ridicăm urmaşi din tatăl nostru!" Şi l-au îmbătat cu vin şi în noaptea aceasta şi a intrat şi cea mai mică şi a dormit cu el; şi el n-a ştiut când s-a culcat ea, nici când s-a sculat ea. Şi au rămas amândouă fetele lui Lot grele de la tatăl lor. Şi a născut cea mai mare un fiu, şi i-a pus numele Moab, zicând: "Este din tatăl meu". Acesta e tatăl Moabiţilor, care sunt şi astăzi. Şi a născut şi cea mai mică un fiu şi i-a pus numele Ben-Ammi, zicând: "Acesta-i fiul neamului meu". Acesta e tatăl Amoniţilor, care sunt şi astăzi." Geneza 19:30-38 ------- De ce au fost creati Adam si Eva ? Cunoastem povestea lui Adam si Eva in paradis, initial fericiti si neprihaniti, cu o libertate de decizie (aproape) totala. Cu o mica si inexplicabila exceptie, impusa de sus: sa nu guste din Pomul Cunostintei Binelui si Raului. Aceasta interdictie este primul "off limits" din istorie. De ce le-o fi impus Atotputernicul aceasta interdictie de neinteles ? Teologii: Domnul a vrut sa imparta iubire, a vrut ca cei doi sa se bucure de imparatia lui. Dumnezeu s-ar fi simtit dintr'odata singur si izolat, ar fi simtit nevoia unei iubiri venita din exterior. Asa sa fie ? Nu ne invata oare aceiasi teologi ca Dumnezeu, in atotputernicia lui, a fost, este, si va fi, in vecii-vecilor, deplin fericit ? Asadar, cu ce intentii a creat Dumnezeu pe Adam si Eva ? Pacatul originar involuntar Teologii: Domnul a vrut sa-i duca pe Adam si Eva in ispita, sa le verifice taria la tentatii. Dar, cine e Dumnezeu ? Ce inseamna "ispita" si "verificare" ? Sa fie Dumnezeu un trisor care ii pune la o absurda incercare pe Adam si Eva, cu toate ca - fiind Atotstiutor (cunoscând trecutul, prezentul, viitorul) - stia deja dinainte rezultatul testului, stia ca cei doi nu vor rezista ispitei in fata fructului oprit ? De ce toata comedia ? Explicatia, cum ca perechea ar fi avut libertate de alegere, sa manânce sau nu, din fructul interzis, nu merge. Pentru ca, si in acest caz, Dumnezeu ar fi stiut ce vor face cei doi. Sa ne inchipuim ca perechea Adam-Eva n-ar fi degustat din fructul oprit, nu ar fi descoperit mijlocul de perpetuare sexuala a speciei. Ce s-ar fi intâmplat in continuare ? Ar fi produs Dumnezeu oameni pe banda rulanta ? Ar fi produs oameni asceti si asexuati, care n-ar fi tentat delor la cunoasterea Pomului incriminat ? Nici vorba ! Dumnezeu a stiut de la bun inceput de comiterea "pacatului originar" de catre strabunicii nostri ex-paradisici. De unde si-a luat Cain sotie ? Biblia scrie ca Adam si Eva ar fi avut doi fii, pe Cain si Abel, unde primul il omoara pe cel de-al doilea. In continuare, scrie ca acest Cain s-a impreunat cu nevasta lui, care a nascut pe Enoh. Dar, cine a fost nevasta lui Cain, când pe lume mai erau doar Cain, Adam si Eva ? Cine a creat sarpele-drac ? Adam si Eva n-ar fi gustat din marul oprit (nu ar fi ajuns la imperecherea sexuala) daca n-ar fi existat in paradis si un ispititor rau-intentionat (sarpele-drac). Daca totul a fost creat de Dumnezeu, este logic ca si ispititorul (alias sarpele-drac) a fost creatia lui Dumnezeu. Sa-i fi venit, intr'adevar, lui Dumnezeu idea infama de a crea un sarpe-drac ca asistent in comedia absurda a pacalirii perechii naive, nevinovate si nestiutoare? Daca da, de ce a fost apoi asa de jignit, incât sa anatemizeze printr-un pacat insolubil intreaga omenire (pâna la sosirea unui "mântuitor") ? El stia doar prea bine ca asa se va întâmpla. El stie totul, el cunoaste trecutul, prezentul si viitorul, el este Atotstiutor. Unde e atunci logica ? Teologii: N-a fost asa, zic ei. Lucifer-Dracul, a fost un dizident in imparatia Domnului. Cum, un dizident in imparatia Domnului ? Daca imparatia cerului este imparatia fericirii eterne, nu poate exista acolo opozitie, nemultumire, revolta. Daca Domnul a garantat tuturor in imparatia sa o fericire desavârsita, nu exista nici un motiv de revolta a lui Lucifer. Daca in imparatia cerului insa nu a existat o fericire deplina si egala pentru toti, inseamna ca Dumnezeu nu a fost atotputernic, nu a fost capabil sa asigure egalitatea si fericirea generala. Dumnezeu si diavolul Piatra de temelie a crestinismului este axioma existentei divinitatii supreme (Dumnezeu), a eternei opozitii intre principiul Binelui si cel al Raului, personalizate de Dumnezeu si diavol. Teroarea existentei iadului si a chinurilor vesnice, la care se presupune ca vor fi supusi cei ce contravin contractului moral incheiat cu biserica, este un mijloc eficace de constrângere pentru un drept-credincios de a ramâne fidel liniei de conduita stabilite de biserica. Diavolul are deci un rol de prima mâna in influentarea maselor, dupa bunul plac al bisericii. Cu toate acestea, referintele crestine in privinta diavolului nu abunda. Putine lucruri sunt cunoscute despre el: - Este de soi un inger, initial subordonat lui Dumnezeu. - S-a revoltat impotriva autoritatii divine, iar Dumnezeu a iesit victorios din aceasta inegala confruntare. - A fost izgonit din regatul celest si exilat intr-un domeniu subpamântean, unde a intemeiat regatul iadului. - De atunci isi petrece vremea incercând sa contrarieze planurile divine. Dumnezeu ii tolereaza insa diavolului, de multa vreme, existenta si activitatile de sabotaj. Cum, Dumnezeu este atotputernic, ar putea lesne sa anihileze aceasta opozitie, daca ar contraveni planurilor sale. Diavolul pare insa integrat in planul divin. Dar, aici ar putea apare o alta contradictie: diavolul, initial adversar ireductibil al lui Dumnezeu, a devenit in cursul timpului slujitorul lui cel mai credincios si principalul instrument de disuasiune... Mânie dumnezeiasca Cunoastem legenda biblica: dizidentul Lucifer (sarpele-drac) ii ispiteste pe Adam si Eva sa guste din marul-tabu, dupa care - desi stia dinainte ce se va petrece - Dumnezeu blestema cuplul abea imperecheat, pronuntând un blestem de lunga durata intregii omeniri pentru fapta de a fi comis "pacatul originar", blestem transmis - inexplicabil - din generatie in generatie. Fiecare nou-nascut vine cu povara acelui "pacat originar", greu de priceput. Dar, cum poate fi salvata omenirea de acest blestem ? Desigur, numai printr-un "mântuitor". Biblia afirma: intr-atât a iubit Domnul lumea, incât si-a sacrificat propriul fiu acestui scop caritativ. De unde a aparut acest fiu, un Dumnezeu cu familie fiindu-ne de neconceput ? Acest fiu nu e deloc intr-o situatie de invidiat, fiind - fara mila (de catre un tata "bun si iubitor") - trimis spre "pacatoasa" Terra spre a mântui omenirea, dupa o suita de chinuri groaznice, la fel de absurde si de neinteles. Abea dupa decesul ingrozitor al fiului sau, tatal divin se linisteste si se simte din nou impacat. Ne punem intrebarea: cum poate Dumnezeu cel bun si iertator sa-si trimita fiul spre a fi in mod barbar torturat si omorât, numai pentru ca Adam si Eva au comis cândva un "pacat" pe care, daca vroia, il putea usor impiedeca ? Cum poate fi Dumnezeu impacat sufleteste cu omenirea, dupa decesul in conditii atât de macabre a propriului fiu ? Errare deum est Vechiul Testament (Geneza 1.Moise 1:31): "Dumnezeu s-a uitat la tot ce facuse; si iata ca erau foarte bune". Totul ar fi OK, inclusiv crearea Omului. Nu peste mult timp, insa (Geneza 1.Moise 6:6), situatia se schimba radical: "I-a parut rau Domnului ca a facut pe Om pe pamânt si s-a mâhnit in inima lui". "Errare humanum (et deum) est" ? Atotstiutorul face erori conceptuale, fara a stii dinainte ce se va intâmpla.. Black out (1) Rusinat de propria sa fapta (dupa aventura sexuala cu Eva), Adam se ascunde in tufis. Dumnezeu il cauta, dar nu stie unde este ascuns (Geneza 1.Moise 3:9): "Dar Domnul Dumnezeu a chemat pe om, si i-a zis: unde esti ?". La care Adam raspunde (Geneza 1.Moise 3:10): "El i-a raspuns: ti-am auzit glasul in gradina; si mi-a fost frica, pentru ca eram gol si m-am ascuns". In acest moment Dumnezeu inca nu stia de escapada sexuala a celor doi (Geneza 1.Moise 3:11): "Si Domnul Dumnezeu a zis: Cine ti-a spus ca esti gol ? Nu cumva ai mâncat din pomul din care iti poruncisem sa nu manânci ?". Atotstiutorul nu stia deci nici de fapta lui Adam si Eva, nici de locul unde se ascunsese Adam... Black out (2) Dupa ce admite, fara sa intervina, uciderea lui Abel de catre fratele Cain (Geneza 1:Moise 4:8) Dumnezeu il intreaba nestiutor pe Cain (Geneza 1.Moise 4:9): "Unde este fratele tau Abel ?" Textele Bibliei au fost scrise in mai multe etape istorice, ulterior modificate si falsificate. Au existat mai multi autori ai Bibliei originale. Unele contradictii si inexactitati din Biblie se datoresc acestor autori (cât si multiplilor copisti si traducatori), de pilda cele doua variante contradictorii ale facerii lumii din capitolul "Geneza" a Vechiului Testament. Unii sustin ca cele cinci capitole Moise din Vechiul Testament ("Thora" sau "Pentateuch") au fost dictate de Dumnezeu lui Moise. Adevarul este ca, cu toate eforturile depuse, nu s-a putut stabili cu absoluta precizie cine, unde, si câte persoane au participat la redactarea Vechiului si Noului Testament. Se presupune ca in total au fost 4-5 persoane care, intre anii 1.000 si 400 î.C. au redactat cele 5 capitole ale lui Moise. Despre autorii celorlalte 34 capitole ale Vechiului Testament, nu se pot oferi date mai precise. Se stie numai ca regele David a scris câteva din "Psalmurile lui David", iar regele Solomon câteva din "Zicale". Multe texte ale Vechiului Testament au fost preluate de catre evrei din texte mitologice si mai vechi, mesopotamice sau egiptene. Biblia ne prezinta o imagine a unui Dumnezeu, asa cum a fost imaginata de oamenii acelor timpuri. Personificarea divinitatii nu reprezinta altceva decat o coborîre a acesteia pe scara valorii ei adevarate, spre a fi mai usor inteleasa de catre oameni. De ce se spune Domnul Isus Cristos si nu Sfântul Isus Cristos ? Oare nu merita Isus Cristos sa fie chemat Sfânt ? Si totusi, credinciosii folosesc numai cuvântul Domn. Biblia nu numeste nici o persoana pamânteasca ca fiind Sfânt. Nicaieri nu este scris in Biblie Sfântul Ioan, Sfântul Petru, Sfântul Luca etc, ci Ioan, Petru, Luca etc (valabil si pentru Vechiul Testament; nu auzim pe niciunul dintre apostoli alaturând cuvântul Sfânt când e vorba de Moise, David, Ilie, Solomon etc). Cât despre denumirea parinte (in sens religios), sinonim cu tata, Biblia ne spune "Tata sa nu numiti pe nimeni pe pamânt; pentruca Unul singur este Tatal vostru: Acela care este în ceruri" (Matei 23,9). In acest sens, ar fi de cuviinta a asocia numele de sfânt si de parinte numai lui "Dumnezeu". Biblia este o lucrare mai fantezista, mai oculta si mai mistica decât asa-zisele curente “oculte” sau “mistice”. Câteva exemple: - sederea timp de 3 zile a profetului Jonas in pântecul unui peste fabulos gigantic. - despicarea in doua a marii la exodul evreilor din Egipt. - procreerea “feciorelnica” (nenaturala) a lui Isus. - învierea din morti a lui Lazar. - salvarea miraculoasa a lui Petru din inchisoarea din Ierusalim de catre un înger. - s.a. Pentru multitudinea de contradictii continute, lectura Bibliei in Evul Mediu (inafara membrilor clerului !) a fost strict interzisa (sub amenintarea unor pedepse aspre si grele !). Botezul este un ritual introdus pe baza câtorva propozitii ambigue din evangheliile lui Matei si Marcu. Potrivit traditiei, prin botez copilul ar fi iertat de "pacatul originar" savârsit de catre Adam si Eva. Totodata se afirma ca Dumnezeu ar fi vrut sa-i duca pe Adam si Eva in ispita, sa le verifice taria la ispita. Dar, ce înseamna "verificare" si “ispita” ? Sa fie Dumnezeu un trisor care îi pune la o absurda incercare pe Adam si Eva, cu toate ca - fiind Atotstiutor - stia deja dinainte rezultatul, stia ca Adam si Eva nu vor rezista ispitei în fata fructului oprit ? Atunci, de ce toata comedia ? Explicatia cum ca perechea ar fi avut libertate de optiune, sa manânce sau nu din fructul interzis, nu tine. Pentru ca, si în acest caz, Dumnezeu a stiut dinainte ce vor face cei doi. Biserica afirma: "Fiul lui Dumnezeu s-a nascut mai inainte de toti vecii" ("Si intru unul Domn Isus Cristos, Fiul lui Dumnezeu, Unul-Nascut, care de la Tatal s-a nascut mai inainte de toti vecii: Lumina din Lumina, Dumnezeu adevarat din..."). Acesta este un fragment din Crez. Intrebarea care se pune este daca "Fiul lui Dumnezeu s-a nascut mai inainte de toti vecii", asa cum ne zice Crezul, de ce nu spune nimic Vechiul Testament despre el, sau macar despre notiunea nou-testamentara de Sfânta Treime ? Regula de interdictie a consumarii sângelui e numai una din sutele de legi anacronice ale Vechiului Testament. Pentru exemplificare, a se vedea mai jos ce scrie Biblia despre sclavagism (2.Moise, 21,2-6): "Daca vei cumpara un sclav evreu, sa slujeasca sase ani ca sclav; dar in al saptelea, sa iasa slobod, fara sa plateasca nimic ca despagubire. Daca a intrat singur, sa iasa singur; daca era insurat, sa iasa si nevasta-sa impreuna cu el. Daca stapânul lui i-a dat o nevasta, si a avut fii si fiice cu ea, nevasta si copiii sa fie ai stapânului sau, iar el sa iasa singur. Daca sclavul va zice: "Eu iubesc pe stapânul meu, pe nevasta-mea si copiii mei, si nu vreau sa ies slobod", atunci stapânul lui sa-i duca inaintea lui Dumnezeu, sa-l apropie de usa sau de stâlpul usii, si stapânul lui sa-i gaureasca urechea cu o sula, si sclavul sa ramâna pentru intotdeauna in slujba lui". Dupa Biblie, sclavagismul nu a fost inca abolit nici pâna in ziua de azi. Biserica si-a dat seama de timpuriu ca numai prin amenintari permanente oamenii pot fi tinuti in frâu. Din acest motiv, dogmele crestine contin o multime de amenintari fictive, dar eficace (judecata de apoi, purgatoriu, iad, diavoli, pedepse eterne postmortem), de aceea s-a proclamat biserica drept unic intermediator intre Dumnezeu si om. Adausuri ale Bisericii (fara niciun suport in Biblie !): ierarhia si functiile pastorale (papi, patriarhi, mitropoliti, episcopi, preoti), primatul si infalibilitatea papei, celibatul preotilor catolici, investitura bisericii de a fi unicul intermediator intre Dumnezeu si oameni, fecioria vesnica a Sf.Maria, ridicarea la cer a Sf.Maria, cele sapte sacramente, sihastria, ordinele calugaresti, inchinarea la icoane si la statui, inchinarea la relicve, pelerinaje, indulgente, sfinti, purgatoriu, chin vesnic in iad, judecata de apoi. Biserica a inoculat dealungul secolelor in constiintele oamenilor ideea ca numai gândul, cititul sau discutarea unor idei, contrare dogmelor oficiale, inseamna un pacat. Credinciosii au imbratisat rapid formulele comode de transfer a raspunderii propriilor fapte pe umerii lui Dumnezeu ("Faca-se voia Domnului !", "Asa a vrut Domnul" etc). Pâna la Conciliul de la Constantinopol din anul 553 d.C. biserica crestina a crezut in preexistenta sufletului si in reincarnare. La acel Conciliu, imparatul Justinian a impus prin forta propriul sau credo anti-reincarnare, in pofida impotrivirii celor mai multi clerici, inclusiv a Papei Vigilius (acesta a fost pus tot timpul sub arest). Teza reincarnarii nu este asadar apanajul exclusiv al religiilor orientale. Conciliul a abolit teza reincarnarii. Un Dumnezeu drept n-ar comite nedreptatea de a plasa numai cca un miliard de suflete in familii crestine, unde ar avea unica sansa a "mântuirii", in timp ce pe alte 5 miliarde de suflete le trimite in familii necrestine, condamnate prin nastere la "nemântuire". Fiecare religie a lumii este convinsa ca numai adeptii ei vor fi "mântuiti". Crestinii pleaca de la o premiza falsa (premiza unui "pacat originar" inexistent) si de la o promisiune falsa ("mântuire"). Ce se intâmpla cu miliardele de suflete pe care Dumnezeu le-a implantat in familii "necrestine", cu religii "nemântuitoare" ? Niciuna din religiile de azi nu mai reda continutul real al mesajelor initiale ale intemeietorilor, toate propaga erezii, toate au evoluat pe cai gresite, toate au interesul material-politic de a supune constiintele oamenilor propriilor lor interese de grup. Existenta unui Dumnezeu real (TOT CEEA CE ESTE) nu este un mit. Dar nu a unui Dumnezeu (intr'adevar mitic !) sustinut de religiile actuale monoteiste. Inchinarea si rugaciunile adresate de crestini la sute de "sfinti" nu reprezinta altceva decât o noua forma de politeism. In timpul Euharistiei la serviciul "divin", preotii si (majoritatea) credinciosilor sunt convinsi ca pâinea si vinul se transforma efectiv (imperceptibil organelor noastre de simt !) in trupul si sângele lui Isus. Mâncatul "trupului" si bautul "sângelui" lui Isus la Euharistie nu reprezinta altceva decât o noua forma de canibalism. Religia se face ca explica totul. Fie omul cât de simplu sau educat, toate intrebarile sale isi gasesc raspunsul in credinta. De ce a murit cutare ? "Asa a vrut Dumnezeu". De ce electronul se-nvârteste in jurul nucleului ? "Asa e dat de la Cel de Sus"... Pentru ca curiozitatea conduce la inovatie, inovatia conduce la revolutie, revolutia (necontrolata) conduce la haos s.a.m.d., religia oprima curiozitatea pentru a evita aparitia haosului. Daca Omul este facut dupa chipul si asemanarea lui Dumnezeu, ar trebui sa faca tot ceea ce face Dumnezeu si sa aiba toate caracteristicile acestuia. Adica omnistiinta, omniprezenta, omniputerea. Omul este suma nevoilor sale. Unele sunt de baza, unele sunt secundare. Una din nevoi este scopul, telul in viata. Ceva catre care sa tinda, fara sa poata ajunge vreodata acolo. Alta nevoie a lui este aceea de lider. Cineva care sa-i spuna ce sa faca. Dumnezeu, practic, le combina pe amândoua. E simplu, nu ? Desparte Biserica-Institutie de Biserica-Credinta. Nu cred ca poate sa sustina cineva ca a interpretat Biblia in sensul in care ar fi vrut Dumnezeu, asa ca pâna una-alta, fiecare este liber s-o interpreteze in felul in care simte el ca este mai aproape de ceea ce este dispus sa creada. Si mai gândeste-te ca religia se adreseaza oamenilor simpli care nu-si pun atâtea intrebari ca tine. Priveste perceptele crestine ca niste linii directoare de comportament social facute in asa fel incât sa le inteleaga si sa le accepte masele. Modul in care le intelege si le aplica Biserica-Institutie e alta poveste. Este, a fost, si va fi cât lumea, o afacere extrem de profitabila. Cine este Dumnezeu ? Dumnezeu este nevoia noastra de raspunsuri. Ne e greu sa admitem ca suturile pe care le luam uneori de la viata sunt gratuite. N-ar avea sens suferinta. E mai usor de suportat sentimentul de neputinta, atunci când poti sa dai "vina" pe D-zeu. Cineva pe care nu-l poti trage la raspundere, nu-l poti amenda, pe care nu te poti supara. Nu de alta, da' nu ti-ar folosi la nimic. Si atunci, ii gasesti circumstante atenuante si vrei sa crezi ca exista un scop ascuns in toate, ca de fapt ceea ce acum doare si pare nedrept e un test pe care trebuie sa-l treci ca sa-ti poti primi mai târziu rasplata. Unii o asteapta toata viata, dar tocmai credinta ca va veni (chiar si sub forma vietii de apoi) ii face sa aibe putere sa continue. Oamenii nu ar crede intr-o fiinta superioara, daca nu ar exista posibila rasplata a vietii vesnice in rai sau amenintarea cu iadul. Omul nu face absolut nimic din proprie initiativa, fara sa fie motivat sa faca, si combinatia rai-iad e destul de motivanta, mai ales ultima. Frica de a fi condamnat la o eternitate de chinuri inca face minuni. Religia are rolul ei. Unii merg la psiholog, altii se roaga. Ce s-ar intâmpla daca s-ar demonstra ca nu exista Dumnezeu ? Nu ar fi tocmai roza situatia. Religia e o chestie benefica pentru bunul mers al societatii, fie ca imi place mie sau nu. Tine masele in frâu. Credinta e benefica pentru cei slabi de inger (si nu sunt prosti cei ce cred in Dumnezeu), cei care simt nevoia sa creada ca nu sunt singuri, ca cineva ii vegheaza si le indruma pasii pe calea cea dreapta, ca cineva le contorizeaza faptele bune si aparent dezinteresate. Cred ca Dumnezeu, daca m-a facut dupa chipul si asemanarea lui, mi-a dat si discernamânt si minte sa fac distinctie intre bine si rau. Daca nu, avem o problema... Cu totii suntem oameni si toti avem intrebari la care nu gasim raspunsuri, multi dintre noi suntem sceptici cu privire la anumite lucruri la care nu gasim explicatie si pur si simplu nu vrem sa acceptam sa ni se impuna anumite conceptii pe care trebuie sa le consideram adevarate, pentru ca asa zice unul, altul, sau jumatate din populatia lumii. De unde stim noi, cei "neincrezatori", ca ceilalti au dreptate ? Cum putem fi siguri ca ceea ce cred ei e bine ? Poate noi avem dreptate si ei se inseala. A doua porunca din Decalog suna asa: "Sa nu-ti faci chip cioplit si nici un fel de asemanare, nici sa te inchini lor". Atunci de ce ne inchinam la icoane ? Vedeti cum se contrazice singura biserica ? Oare ce mi-ar raspunde un preot la intrebarea asta ? Bine, bine, unii ar spune ca de fapt noi nu ne inchinam la imaginea propriu-zisa, ci la ceea ce reprezinta ea. Atunci, de ce mai avem nevoie de icoane ? Uitati-va la musulmani, si ei se roaga la Dumnezeu, la Allah, dar in moschee nu au icoane. Si noi, bunii crestini, oare crestem mai mult in ochii lui Dumnezeu, daca mergem la biserica si luam la rând icoanele si le sarutam ? Eu nu cred ! Credinciosii spun: "Domnul a dat, Domnul a luat, fie numele Domnului laudat". Asta insemneaza ca un credincios este (mai) imun decât mine fata de nenorocirile care s-ar putea abate asupra lui. Credinciosul isi pune nadejdea in Dumnezeu, sperând ca toate vor fi OK pt. el, si daca, totusi, se intâmpla vreo nenorocire, "asa a vrut Dumnezeu". Si de ce s-a intâmplat nenorocirea asta ? "Pai, nepatrunse sunt caile Domnului". Eu nu am "luxul" asta. Eu trebuie sa ma bazez pe mine insumi, fara protectie. Exista o vorba care spune ca daca Dumnezeu n-ar fi existat, ar fi trebuit sa-l inventam. Intelesul meu asupra acestui paradox este ca credinta este o necesitate. Agnostici ca mine au o problema. Suntem orfani, nu avem pe cineva care sa ne apere la nevoie. Si atunci, care ar fi problema ? Hai sa trec in "tabara" credinciosilor si sa ma bucur de obladuirea dumnezeiasca. Chestia e ca daca eu l-as fi inventat pe Dumnezeu, el ar fi fost mai altfel. Va rog sa ma scuzati, dar Dumnezeu, asa cum este el conceput de religiile monoteiste, nu-mi place. De aceea sunt un agnostic. De ce nu-mi place ? Dumnezeu ii da omului libera alegere. Insemneaza ca un criminal nu va fi oprit sa ucida un om drept si religios. Orfanii vor spune ca asa a vrut Dumnezeu. Ucigasul va fi pedepsit de Dumnezeu si, poate si de justitia oamenilor, dar orfanii, orfani vor ramâne. Chestia cu libera alegere ma supara. Nu din cauza ideii, ci din cauza consecintelor. Unui raufacator potential nu-i dai libera alegere. S-ar fi putut altfel ? S-ar fi putut oare concepe ca ar fi putut exista un mecanism (in sens de metoda, proces) care sa opreasca mâna care coboara cutitul asupra victimei (ca in scena sacrificiului lui Isaac) ? O asemenea interventie directa in viata de toate zilele e posibila, e practica ? Probabil ca nu. Doar nu suntem niste marionete. Atunci care ar fi solutia ? Extirparea raului din om. Suntem creati dupa asemanarea Domnului. Daca Domnul e bun, asa ar fi trebuit sa fim si noi. Asa or fi fost Adam si Eva. Aproape asa. Daca ar fi fost perfecti, nu ar fi mâncat din fructul oprit. Adica, chiar de la inceput Dumnezeu l-a creat pe om inoculându-i in mintea si sufletul lui un conflict de neimpacat: o minte ca aceea care o avem si noi. Suntem curiosi si dornici de a cunoaste. Pe de alta parte, i s-a interzis cunoasterea. Sunt legi nepractice care creaza vinovati potentiali. Exact acesta a fost cazul si aici. Un fiasco previzibil. Urmarea: alungarea din rai. Si de ce i s-a interzis "cunoasterea" lui Adam ? : Geneza 3:22: "Iata ca omul a ajuns ca unu din noi" (ce insemneaza "noi" ? Erau mai multi creatori ?) Elohim (D-zeu) e intradevar plural ? "Sa-l impiedicam ca nu cumva sa ia din pomul vietii si sa traiasca in veci". Adica, dintr-odata, omul a devenit dusmanul lui Dumnezeu. Nu e deajuns ca Lucifer s-a revoltat impotriva lui D-zeu si a atras rebeliunea ingerilor ce i s-au alaturat, acum exista pericolul ca si omul sa pericliteze cerurile. Si iata cum Adam si Eva au fost alungati din Edenul plin de copacei miraculosi a caror fructe dadeau omului puteri care il faceau periculos pentru insusi Creator. Si având o viata grea, omul nu au mai avut timp si putere sa fie un pericol pentru Creator. Mai mult de atât. Li s-a cerut sa spuie "multumesc, sarut mana stapâne". In concluzie, pâna una-alta ramân agnostic si citirea Bibliei nu ma apropie de religie, dimpotriva. Islamistii cred ca Dumnezeu a mai trimis un profet pe pamânt dupa Isus al nostru, ca sa-i aduca cuvântul sau cel mai nou catre pamânteni, asta dupa 600 de ani de la infiintarea crestinismului. El, profetul Mahomed, zice ca intr-o zi, intr-un moment de liniste a vietii sale tumultoase si ticaloase de jefuitor de caravane si comerciant de sclavi, a fost luat de catre ingerul Gabriel pe un cal miraculos si dus in zbor intâi in Rai, unde a vazut ca acolo toti ingerii si Dumnezeu insusi vorbeau araba - pesemne un fel de limba oficiala pe acolo - dupa care a fost dus in Iad, unde a vazut ca marea majoritate a pacatosilor care ard in flacarile necuratului, sunt femei. El afirma ca i-a fost dictat Coranul de catre insusi Dumnezeu (insa altii l-au pus pe hârtie, el fiind analfabet) si ca Domnul i-a cerut sa duca mesajul sau intregii omeniri, si ca aceasta, omenirea, trebuie sa fie toata convertita la "noua si adevarata religie", la ultimul sau mesaj catre oameni, care ea, si doar ea, poate aduce mântuirea. Acum daca as intreba un crestin daca crede chestia asta, probabil mi-ar spune ca nu, ca e cam puerila, si ca de fapt prea trag spuza pe turta lor baietii astia. Acum sa ne inchipuim ca se apuca unul dintre noi sa zica unui buddhist (cca un miliard de oameni) sau hindus (si acestia se apropie de un miliard), sau unui ateu (vreo 700 de milioane si blestematii astia) ca Dumnezeu a "fecundat" miraculos o fecioara, care a ramas gravida si care a nascut mai apoi "Fiul Domnului" si ca acesta s-a nascut ca sa sufere si sa moara pentru a lua el toate pacatele (?!) omenirii asupra lui. Credeti ca ne-ar crede multi ? Altadata, cei mai multi dintre oameni isi petreceau vietile trecând printr-o "Vale a Plângerii". Saracia, nedreptatea, boala, cruzimea, erau ingredientele zilnice ale inaintasilor nostrii. Aceasta viziune despre viata a dominat lumea pâna la Revolutia Franceza. In discursul crestin, se clamau 2 feluri de Paradisuri: Paradisul pierdut, inainte de pacat, si Paradisul pe care l-ar regasi la sfârsitul timpurilor unii dintre noi, doar câteva zeci de mii dintre noi, cum ne explica Biblia in Apocalipsa, doar câteva zeci de mii dintre miliardele de oameni care au trait, care traiesc, sau care vor trai pe pamânt. Omului nu ii era permis sa fie fericit decât inainte de viata si dupa moarte. Revolutia Franceza a schimbat insa totul. Fericirea este o idee noua in Europa. Odata cu aceasta fraza articulata de Luis de Saint-Just in 1794, bucuria de a trai isi pierde caracaterul metafizic si devine proiect social. Accesibil. Este un obiectiv, si pentru el s-au unit masele tuturor revolutiilor de atunci. Legături externe * Zonex.ro * Forum.Torrents.ro * BornDigital.com * Ducu.de Categorie:Creştinism Categorie:Controverse